Eye of the Equinox
* is gold efficient without its passive and active. * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * Its gold efficiency increases by %|+75g}} for every deployed, becoming gold efficient after deploying 2 wards and increasing indefinitely with each ward deployed afterwards. * If you're only buying for the wards (although you might want to consider just instead), it pays for itself in 31 wards: ** 75 }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from and other basic attack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee basic attacks. * On , assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|9 melee minions (20+20+20+20+20+20+20+20+20) and 3 siege minions (45+45+45) per 8 minion waves is 315g per 240 sec. 315 / 24 is 13.125 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, this is increased to per 10|8 melee minions (22+22+22+22+22+22+22+22) and 4 siege minions (51+51+51+51) per 8 minion waves is 380g per 240 sec. 380 / 24 is 15.83 gold per 10 sec.}}. ** After 35 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|4 melee minions (23+23+23+23) and 8 siege minions (56+56+56+56+56+56+56+56) per minion wave is 540g per 240 sec. 540 / 24 is 22.5 gold per 10 sec.}}. * Assuming user kills one minion every 20 seconds, it provides at least health regen per 5 seconds to the user and to the lane partner, not taking into account the missing health ratio. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Six that were designed for . ** This item was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Spoils of War heal now scales with . * Spoils of War recharge duration reduced to 20 seconds from 30. ;V7.12 * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.10 * Grants melee champions 150 bonus attack range and slightly increased attack speed against minions that can be executed by Spoils of War. ;V7.9 * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for . The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.2 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * +10% cooldown reduction. ;V6.22 * Base health regeneration increased to 200% from 100%. ;V6.18 * Fixed a bug where execute proc was healing nearby allies for less than the intended amount. ;V6.13 * Minion execute changed to health from 400 health. ;V5.24 * : could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 Added * : * Grants +500 health, +100% base health regeneration and +2 gold per 10 seconds. * Unique Passive – : Melee basic attacks execute minions below 400 health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 health and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. * Unique Active – : Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. }} References de:Auge der Sonnenwende fr:Œil de l'Équinoxe pl:Oko Ekwinokcjum